Daughter of Eggman
by Eagle Nebula
Summary: It's exactly as it said, the heroine here is Dr. Robotnik's daughter. But if you think her a sweet girl who'll simply befriend with Sonic's team and fight against her own father...hold right there. Aurora Robotnik is 'slightly less evil' and unlike her father, she successfully messes up Sonic and his friends' life by her own unique plan. Rated M for...well, you've to read first.


**A/N:** My third Sonic story. The other two will be updated soon. I never saw any story like this, so decided to write my own. Hope you like it. The story will go both in OC and General P.O.V.

**Disclaimer:** The main protagonist is the only character I own. The rest belongs to Sega and Archie. Click the cover picture to zoom it because she is my OC which I created by an avatar creator.

**Warning:** This is also a Human x Mobian story, it's because I see no point creating an extra OC Mobian where there are plenty in Sonic franchise. Also, rated M for later chapters. So, don't read if you don't like the idea.

* * *

"Why...why're you doing this, Melody?!"

My friend Helen, a blonde girl on wheel chair groaned at me. I was leaving behind my career as a music idol. Of course, she did not like that fact. But what more concerned her was, where I would be heading to.

"Sorry Helen, but this is more important than anything in my life." I motionlessly replied, almost being done with my luggage. Her boyfriend, Chris Thorndyke was there too. He was the one who actually unlocked the door for me without even knowing about it. But, he suspected what I was going to do.

"You're going to see Eggman, ain't you?" He said, "I noticed that you've gone hyper about Sonic and his friends ever since mentioned about them to you."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Thorndyke. I'm just going to bring my father back to where he belongs. And as for those alien rats, they're not that much worthy to have my attention."

As expected, Chris got angry, but I barely cared as I was just about to leave my apartment. "Hey you can't say like that about Sonic!" But then he choked as he realized, "Did you...just say something like 'my father'?"

In reply I smirked as both Chris and Helen went wide eyed. "Well...since I'll be no longer working as idol, I guess you should know my real name. My name is not Melody." I finally stated it, knowing that I might hurt them since we really were very good friends, but I was pissed to hear about their friendship with those said Mobians.

"My name is Aurora...Aurora Robotnik."

Oh! How I loved their faces after that.

* * *

My name is Aurora Robotnik, and I am the girl in the picture. By my name, you can guess what my identity might be. Yes, you are right. I am affiliated with Robotnik family, and my father is none other than Dr. Ivo Robotnik, who you all know as 'Eggman' as per entitled by a bunch of moronic mutant rodents from a different planet.

You may shout out why I am siding with my so called evil father against those aliens who you refer as 'heroes'. Then you should be interested to know what exactly made him hate them so much. No one is a bad person from the beginning, neither my father was.

My dad was always an excellent scientist. My mother Gilda was the daughter of his mentor. When dad confessed his feelings to mom, he expected a direct no. But to his surprise, my mom kissed him telling that she had always been waiting for this moment. So, they soon got married and was having a happily life. To enhance their happiness, I was born. Dad mentioned that he had seen auroras in the sky at the night of my birth. So, he named me Aurora.

But happy days never last long, as for my family, it only lasted next one year. The research center where my dad and my grandfather used to work, the scientists there had discovered the existence of another planet and its inhabitants, who were animals, but anthropomorphic and intelligent no less than humans. My grandfather had invented a time machine for the future by which, he found that those aliens would dominate the earth in distant future, turning the humans as their slaves. So, he and my dad were working specially to prevent them from landing on the earth. On my first birthday, dad took me to his research center to show something which he specially created for me. It was like a dark blue teddy bear, except for it was a robot with metallic body, black scleras and red eyes. It called me out as 'Princess", as per dad programmed. My mother and grandfather were at home, preparing for my birthday celebration. Then suddenly, there was an explosion. Smokes and blasts filled the entire complex. Dad managed take me and my toy robot out of there safely. He spotted some creatures around, which he identified as aliens from Mobius. He quickly went back to our home, but when we reached...there was no more our home, except for destroyed components of our house and splatter of blood.

It was clear to my dad that the Mobians wanted to get rid off him, but he did not imagine that they would go that far. In his speech in my mother and grandfather's funeral, he vowed to destroy the entire Mobius by any means. He did not want me to get into this, so he set up a couple as my foster parents. My foster parents used to call me 'Melody' and we went to another country to live. I had my teddy robot with me, which I named as 'Robo Teddy'. My dad used to visit me once in a year. When I got a bit older to understand things, I was curious about my mother's whereabouts. Then Robo Teddy explained everything about how my mother and grandfather died and showed me video clips of our destroyed house, blood sheds and my dad's tears, as it recorded everything back then. I also knew how my father was being villain to the humanity because of creating destruction. Last time I saw him, was about four years ago. But unlike the previous times, he came for a few minutes and only to take Robo Teddy because he needed it for some reason. I did not stop him, because I was pitying him. Whatever his plan was, going to be a downfall again...

I guess...it's time for my showdown.

Now I am fifteen years old. I am a high-school student as well as a rising idol in music. As you can see from my picture, my skin is fair, eyes are sapphire blue and hair is brown which I inherited from dad. But my hair color is a lot lighter than his darker brown and later I kept orange-blonde ombre style by dying highlights. I usually keep my hair in twin-tails because of its enormous length. What you can see in my picture is my usual attire and style. On bottom, I wear a white miniskirt and black crew-length boots. I consider myself petite as I stand only 4'9" and weigh 40kg. Despite of that, my decent sized busts and well-rounded butt have given me an attractive appearance. Added with my singing voice, I barely had problems to start my career as a music star. I loved music and singing, but I also started this career to track on my dad and his enemies without getting caught. You can say that I was an icon in my high school. I was...since I left everything.

My foster parents died by a road accident when I was thirteen. I expected my father to take me back with him, but he did not. I was sad, but did not break down as dad provided me two robots of him which he considered useless for fighting the Mobians. Scratch and Grounder. Even a stupid human is smarter than those two. Yet, it was better to have company than being lonely. Dad also gave me various kind of devices, or rather weapons for my protection. Among them, there were some kind of weapons which I could wear as attire. Those kinds particularly attracted me. The two robots might be useless if I send them to attack someone, but they were useful for my training. Grounder had set up a training ground at the yard of my house and Scratch used to help me in training in physical exercise and fights. Since I was on a target to reunite with my father...so I had to turn myself useful.

So, using Scratch and Grounder, I had known about those particular Mobians who had become dad's nemesis by that time. And at middle school, I discovered that one of my classmates Helen and her lover Chris Thorndyke were involved with them. So, I had managed to collect all the information I needed to know by befriending them. But, I did consider them as my friends. After completing my middle school graduation, I finally decided that it was time I joined my dad, whether he liked it or not. I could not let him be alone anymore. I made sure that I would not be seeing Helen and Chris anymore before letting them know about my hatred towards the Mobians and finally my real identity.

To search for my dad and his enemies, I have to use my blue diamond. My grandfather collected a sacred blue diamond when he traveled to the future through his time machine. Before my birth, he locked its power into itself and sealed it under the name of his unborn grandchild. On my first birthday, or the day he died, he presented it to me, saying that only I would be the capable to use it. But no one, not even my dad knew what exactly its true power was. Dad just told me to keep it and to use it by controlling my mind. Yes, he told me that the sacred power gems are used by controlling mind. Until now, only Mobians have been capable to do that and apparently, they are using seven sacred emeralds.

So, that was it. They have some sources of power which they use to fight. Dad had always used his robots against them...and that's where he always did the same mistake. He had to use some living beings. Well, even though I heard that a Mobian jackal had accompanied him in the last battle, yet the clincher was...teaming up. Together those Mobians were a lot in number. My dad only had his robots. They had a good influence over the humans because they fought together with the humans to defeat some demons previously. And my dad's personality had turned dark enough to achieve by evil doings. I had to pull him up before this got worse.

Taking my blue diamond in my fist, I closed my eyes and concentrated of my father's location. In a while, I could see my dad. I sighed, he had grown a lot bulkier than before, no wonder he was called 'Eggman'. I saw him strolling angrily in a deserted area with three robots, and a broken giant white bot. It did not took me any second to realize that dad just finished up a lost battle against the Mobians, and the broken giant robot was probably his trump card. I collected the coordination of that location before preparing for departure...for the planet Mobius.

* * *

General P.O.V:

After defeating the Death Egg robot, when the anthropomorphic animals were celebrating their victory, something crossed Tails's mind. He left the group and started to step away, before getting caught.

"What's wrong, Tails?" Sonic asked curiously, "Where're you going?"

"Umm...I'm thinking about the Phantom Ruby. It fell from the Death Egg robot, right?" The fox did not hide about his thoughts, "So, I was thinking to check out if it's there somewhere."

"But, it is destroyed, buddy." The blue hedgehog said with confidence.

"Why don't I make sure of it, then finally relax?"

"Fine. Let me come with you then."

Sonic and Tails reached at the place where they fought Eggman's robot. After searching a while, Tails's eyes finally caught the shinning magenta gem on the ground.

"Sonic look! It's there!" The yellow fox exclaimed before grabbing it, but he was stopped.

"Let me do it." The blue blur skeptically said. He extended his hand and touched it. But as soon as he did that, he was electrified.

"Aghhhh!"

"Sonic!" Tails quickly grabbed Sonic and shoved him off the Phantom Ruby.

Meanwhile, Sonic's other friends Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Amy, Cream, Rouge, Omega, Vector, Espio and Charmy heard the commotion and went over to him and Tails.

"What happened to Sonic?!" Amy yelled in horror before rushing to her crush.

"It's the Phantom Ruby there." Tails pointed. "Sonic was like electrified when he touched it."

"Is he okay now?" Silver asked concernedly.

"Yeah, I am." Sonic finally got over it before sitting up. "But what just happened?"

"Hmm...I remember." Shadow thoughtfully said, "Infinite mentioned that if anyone accidentally touches the Phantom Ruby without caution, it materialize the person's future as per their present situation."

"...What?"

Shadow did not have scope to explain further as suddenly their surroundings suddenly were filled with red pixels. The Mobians were surprised of course. But they had no idea what was coming up next. Then in the middle of those pixels, a giant virtual screen appeared which was visualizing something, or rather some scenes.

First scene featured Sonic himself, with the two familiar humans Chris and Helen. But, the once two friendly humans seemed to be annoyed as per the looks on their faces.

"Chris...try to understand-..."

"I've seen enough, Sonic." Chris coldly raised his hand blocking him. "We still are grateful what you all did while Materix attacked here. But that does not mean, you need to butt in everything. This is still the planet of humans. If we face any problem, we need to deal it with ourselves."

The Sonic in real world went utterly shocked, Chris Thorndyke, his dear friend would be this cold to him in near future. He tried to hear what the reason might be.

"Melody was right." Now, it was Helen who spoke. "We humans might be powerless comparing to the Mobians. But, by relying on aliens to save our own planet, we've done nothing but degraded ourselves." With that the screen went fuzzy for a while.

"...What the hell was that?!" Tails could not help but scowled. "How Chris and Helen would end up being like this?"

Before anyone could say anything, the fuzziness of the virtual screen was cleared before displaying a second scene. It showed another familiar human, the commander of GUN. The place seemed like to be his office at GUN headquarter. He was holding two papers in his two hands.

"Rouge the bat and Shadow the hedgehog." He stated, "Here...both of yours letters of expel."

"What?!"

Rouge in both real world and in the screen grumbled. Shadow's eyes widened, but he also decided to listen what exactly was going on.

"You two might be wondering what wrong you have done." The commander said, "Nothing actually. It's just, you're in the wrong place. I hope you'll do your best in any organization in Mobius."

"So you're suspending us because your newly elected president ordered it..." Shadow in the screen assumed something. "...Who was once a wanted criminal!"

"No, expelling you two has nothing to do with our president. It was our own decision. Because of you two, many human officers are being deprived from what they deserve. Besides, our president has atoned for his crimes and has utilized his scientific talents for human's welfare long ago. So, I'm sure if the earth gets affected by any kind of evil force again, he can build anything to prevent it. Not to mention, the president's daughter is no less than a super heroine despite of being a human girl. So, I don't think we need any Mobian or any other alien to assist."

The scene disappeared with fuzziness. "Who is the president he was referring?" Amy curiously asked. She did not have to wait for long to get the answer though. As a robotic voice startled her,

"It's...Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik."

"What the hell are you saying, Omega?!" Shadow yelled at his robot coworker.

"It's indeed true, Shadow." The large red-yellow bot monotonously said, "In near future, Eggman is going to refine himself...and will be respected by humans."

"...What?!"

"But that's impossible!" Sonic grumbled, already annoyed by the seemingly future events. However, their attention turned as the screen started to show a new scene. And this one contained...none other than their enemy.

In the virtual screen, Eggman was seen wearing a formal suit with a microphone in front of him. It looked like he was giving some speech.

"My dear people," A very uncommon Eggman said with an unlikely friendly smile, "First of all, I thank you very much for choosing me as the president for the second time."

"Whoa! Eggman elected as the president for the second time!" Silver gasped.

In his speech, Eggman said. "Since you've chosen me, so I take it that you all are satisfied by the Govt of Eggman Empire. The Empire which was once created to cause you harm, it has earned your faith by providing you all services, making your life better. Where I was the most hated and wanted person, now I have been chosen as your savior. I am glad it turned out this way. And for that I will be always grateful to my one and only child-..."

"You're just manipulating them, Eggman!" The view shifted, and a flying Silver was seen in the screen. "With all the lies you said."

There were securities with Eggman, including his robots and GUN members. They all were about to attack the angry albino hedgehog. But surprising everyone, Eggman told them to hold back.

"Then tell me hedgehog, no, Mobian." He calmly said, "How exactly did I lie to them? Did I skip doing anything for the people that I promised them as their President?"

Silver in the virtual screen seemed to be hesitant. "You made the people hate us."

"They would have ended up hating you." Eggman replied, "Because, it's actually you and your team, who have been manipulating the people of the earth. Maybe you saved them by fighting all the evil intruders previously. But that was only to prove yourselves better and stronger than humans...so that you Mobians eventually take over the earth by taking their gratitude as advantage."

In the real world, the Mobian viewers were speechless. "Isn't this really some kind of bullshit?" Espio annoyedly said. But then he paid attention to the screen where people were bashing Silver.

"Go away Mobians! We don't want you here."

"We don't care how strong you are! Our President's daughter alone can take down any kind of monster!"

"That's right." Eggman spoke up again. "I have created things that have made my daughter capable to use sacred crystals and to fight any creature, just like you Mobians did before. So, I could make more humans strong like her. Thus...humans don't need Mobians to rescue them anymore. So, before I take any hard action, you all aliens better get back where you came from." The scene finally ended with fuzz.

"This...this isn't true!" Sonic was upset now, "Why will humans hate us? We didn't do anything bad to them..."

"Get a hold of yourself, Sonic!" Tails said.

"I've heard this before." Shadow said, "Black doom...yes, he said that someday the tables would turn around. But I didn't think it would be this way."

"I think I was saying right in that scene." Silver said, "Eggman is the one who will do this all. Maybe he will change from bad to good, but he possibly will turn the humans against us. We have to stop this!"

"But before we go for that...I think we should worry about something else." Finally Knuckles spoke up, "Since when did Eggman have a...daughter?"

Now everyone else actually seemed intrigued, as they ignored the important fact that the red echidna just mentioned. Rouge chuckled to hear him, "So the knucklehead is not entirely dumb." In reply, she heard a snort. The screen again started to clear the fuzz. This time E-123 Omega himself appeared. In front of him, there was something on the ground. When the scene focused on that, a human figure lying down on stomach was on view. It was probably a female as her back was covered by long light brown hair. It was not seen who she was, or if she was even alive. Omega in the screen stared for few seconds, before he started to approach. When he was just beside her, he raised his weapon...to shoot her.

"Omega...what's going on?" Tails asked the real Omega, who was motionlessly watching himself about to kill a human girl. But before the bot could say anything, Tails and the rest got shocked as in the screen, Omega fired. To bring them more surprise, there was no dead human girl's body where Omega just hit. But what came next, made all of them thundered. The girl was being hugged by a second big robot. Her face was not seen yet as she was facing opposite. But the new robot's view was pretty clear as he was facing towards the viewers with the human girl on his chest. It was a blue-silver robot with black sclera, red optics, long spikes above his head...

"Holy Shit!"

"You gotta be fucking kidding me!"

"It can't be...!"

"Metal Sonic...!" Finally Sonic cleared about the robot's identity as he knew well enough his bot rival. "...in his Neo form!"

"He-he didn't save the girl, did he?!" Amy could not believe her eyes. Her suspicion was cleared by,

"Neo Metal Sonic." Finally, the 'future' Omega in the screen addressed the other robot. "I don't want to fight you. But... Robotnik A. is the reason for the war between the humans and the Mobians. So, you must handover her to me."

"Looks like Omega needs a repairing job in his system." Metal Sonic replied with...snort(?!) "How did you even think that I would let a betrayer bot to kill my princess?"

"I didn't betray. I left GUN because they sacked my friends. So, I left them because Rouge and Shadow are considered as my friends."

"Likewise here. Princess is important to me more than anything, even more than my creator. So, I'll do anything to protect her." Metal Sonic replied as he tightened his arm more securely around the human girl he was carrying.

"But Robotnik A. must be destroyed." With that, Omega came to attack, but Metal Sonic swiftly moved his free hand and grabbed the lower portion of his head.

"I don't want to finish you either, Omega." Now Metal's voice was slightly stern. "So, either join us or retreat before I pry your head off. But remember, if something happens to my Princess because of you and your Mobian friends..." What he told next, left the viewers in real world frozen, "...I will throw you along with the entire planet Mobius into a supermassive black hole so that you will never ever show your faces. And trust me, I can do that with my current abilities."

It did not show what happened next. The virtual screen did not get fuzzy but vanished. The red pixels also disappeared finally...After the show of 'future'.

"So..." Tails as the first one to remark, "In the end, Eggman will win over us, won't he?" The fox was clearly disappointed.

"I guess...its his human status, which will actually do the thing. Humans are humans, no matter what...a Mobian can never be equivalent as human." Shadow was suddenly reminded of Maria.

"I wonder..." Silver thoughtfully said, "...What exactly changed Eggman's character...?"

"I guess we should dig out how and when Eggman started to hate us." Knuckles said, "Because, everything has a beginning."

"Now you say that Knux...let's cheer up at first." Sonic abruptly went back to his usual cool self. "We can't lose here, can we? What we just saw, is the future timeline based on our activities. So, we have to act differently if we want to change the timeline. I guess, it's time we put a workout session for that Egghead...just like he always does to us."

"You mean...we should attack him?"

"Yes and no." The blue hedgehog replied coolly, "We'll go to know how it would turn out like this. And then...we'll reach the target who is the possible responsible for all of this."

"Who're you talking about?" Silver asked, "Isn't it Eggman?"

"Well...there's a new person in the picture and situation would start to change just after she has made her entry." Sonic cleared it, "So...it's none other than...Eggman's daughter. She's the real manipulator here. We have to get her."

Hearing him, Shadow just shrugged, "So the stupid faker got some ideas in his empty head after all."

* * *

**A/N: **So, what do you think? If you like this, please follow and favorite the story and leave a review.


End file.
